deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Gospel VS War Machine
Silver Gospel VS War Machine is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Silver Gospel from the anime/manga series Infinite Stratos and War Machine from the Marvel comics. Description These metalic machines capable of hosting a pilot will now take to the stage. Whose machine will fall to the scrap heap? Interlude Wiz: Human sized machines that allow the user to fight any evil are admittedly one of the greatest things to have. Boomstick: Especially when they're full to the brim with cool equipment. Wiz: The Silver Gospel, an Infinite Stratos Unit that far excels many other Units. Boomstick: And the War Machine, the one mech suit that Tony gave away, despite how awesome it is. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Silver Gospel Wiz: Humanity's technology was reaching its pinnacle years beyond our own time. Boomstick: But there was just one small catch: only females could use said technology. Wiz: This 'technology' we speak of is none other than the Infinite Stratos units, which are small mech suits. Boomstick: Because of the fact females are the only ones capable of using them, they overthrew man's title of being the stronger gender. Obvious sexism is obvious... Wiz: The units were limited in supply due to the power source that they must have, yet the units still managed to reach the third generation. Boomstick: The most prominent of the generation three units was none other than the Silver Gospel, one of America's most powerful creations next to the Atomic Bomb. Wiz: While its pilot is Natasha Fairs, the unit went into maintenance for upgrading. Boomstick: Unfortunately, it went a-wall and the AI installed made its way towards Japan to destroy it. Great work America. Wiz: Luckily enough, it was shut down before the catastrophe could occur and was returned to Natasha. Boomstick: And yet the unit was capable of standing up to six other units at once. Wiz: This white mech has several things going for it, including a large energy supply that lasted it nearly two days, mach two speeds, an AI capable of assessing situations quickly and an energy field that's extremely sturdy. Boomstick: It's also made of metal, though the units themselves are reasonably frail without the energy field. Wiz: Its main method of attack is firing beam energy from its wings, though it's still capable of attacking with its arms and legs if the occasion calls for it. Boomstick: The beam energy can be shot as a spray of bullets or a concentrated beam that can form above its head. Either attack can be devastating. Wiz: Yet it can enter something known as Second Shift, in which its metallic wings become those made from the energy used by the bullets. Boomstick: In this form, it's capable of trapping the opponent with its wings, either to crush said target of bombard them with energy blasts. Wiz: But despite its power, it's just an AI unit at the end of the day, meaning things that are sudden or unrecognizable to it will knock it off guard. Boomstick: And like we've said before, without its energy field, it's reasonably fragile, so weakening the force field will make it vulnerable. Wiz: Yet the analytical mind of this machine will no doubt stop all in its way. War Machine Wiz: Marvel, the universe that redefines heroes, some even more iconic than DC's various heroes. Boomstick: Of course, the Avengers are the most notorious, led by Captain America and Nick Fury, who just so happened to be the leader of the S.H.I.E.L.D organisation as well. Wiz: This crime fighting group was capable of many impressive feats, not too surprising when the group includes the Hulk and Tony Stark. Boomstick: But because the group had several one shot members, it was only natural Tony Stark recruited fellow friend/butler, James Rhodes. Wiz: James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes was originally born in Philadelphia, but soon became a leiutenant of the United States Marine Corps. Boomstick: This just so happened to be during the Vietnam War, and naturally, he was sent there. Wiz: After the helicopter he was in was shot down by rocket fire, he was left stranded in the jungle. Luckily enough, the Iron Man found him after breaking free from one of Wong-Chu's prison camp. Boomstick: And fortunately enough, they destroyed a Viet-Cong base and managed to return to Saigon. It was then Tony requested James to be his personal pilot, which he did after the Vietnam war was over. Wiz: But when Stark Industries went into debt, Tony resorted to alcoholism, causing James to don the Iron Man suit to save the day. Boomstick: Yes, I knew that alcohol fact would've proved useful! Wiz: He not only snapped Tony out of his excess drinking, but succeeded with fulfilling the Iron Man's role. Boomstick: As a token of gratitude, Tony made him a suit which he would wear when a potential crisis emerges. It was known as...The War Machine! Damn, that's such a cool name. Wiz: This suit of armor came with several armaments found on Tony's original suit, along with other things that James is used to using. Boomstick: It has an energy sword, repulsors on its hands and cannon, a minigun, missiles and lasers to work with, along with the suit granting its user flight, enhanced strength and is even capable of mach three speeds with its boot-jet propulsion. Wiz: That's not even the half of his arsenal, since he also has an EMP that can shut down electronics within a 50 mile radius, flamethrowers, a particle beam, a photon emitter that can create a forcefield and respirators. Boomstick: It's also based on the Iron Man, Mark II suit, but goes for a more offensive approach and is made with a titanium alloy. No wonder it's called the War Machine, just look at all that weaponry! Wiz: And due to James' training in the military as well as manning Tony's suit, he was able to pilot it with ease. Plus, his combat prowess is second to none in terms of strength. Boomstick: He's not as reckless as Tony either and has an energy source that's lasts a little longer. Wiz: But even so, it's not used to drawn out fights and did actually get destroyed once. Boomstick: Also, despite James being more level-headed, he has no alternate suit to go into as a back up or way to increase his strength. Not to mention he has had moments that deem him as cocky. Wiz: However, even against many odds, the War Machine is ready for any opponent. James: Oh Mama, looks like I've stepped in the BAAAD stuff this time! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Within the storage facility containing many Infinite Stratos units, several scientists have finished repairing the rogue unit by the name of Silver Gospel. All that was left to do was test it, which, once turned on, didn't seem out of the ordinary. However, before they could turn it off, Silver Gospel started to malfunction. This caused it to restart and when it did, the machine got up, then flew through the ceiling and into the sky. Its destination was generated to be: New York. Meanwhile, in the rowdy city, many civilians are seen strolling its streets, with a somewhat notorious Stark Industries building at its heart. Since Tony himself was out, James was requested to stay in case anything happened as days prior, there had been intruders. Then, a loud buzzing noise could be heard on a radar-like device, showing a metalic object heading straight for the city. James: So it seems trouble comes to me after all. With that, he gets ready by assembling the War Machine suit. Just as he finished changing, glass could be heard shattering by the collision of a fast moving object. Looking in the direction of the sound, he saw the figure from the radar. James: Please tell me you didn't just do that... The only problem was that his foe didn't speak, but instead tackled into him and sent the pair outside the building. James: Alright then, you've just made a death wish! Both use their thrusters to maintain the same altitude and prepare, with James bringing out one of the energy gauntlets and the opposing machine remaining motionless. FIGHT! Silver Gospel begun the battle with a bombardment of energy bullets, to which James was dodging. Before he was done escaping the wall of energy, Silver Gospel tackled straight into him and let loose a few punches that were blocked. Just as the metallic machine was going to kick the War Machine, James reacted and grabbed the incoming limb and proceeded to spin it around, then let go, causing it to crash into several buildings. When the target had finally recovered, James fired a few missiles at the target, locking onto the Silver Gospel. The machine simply flew away, then bombarded the missiles with energy bullets. However, the War Machine had already got up from behind and used its energy blade to cut at the foe. The attack connected, but the machine's shield had blocked a big portion of the attack before it back handed James. The War Machine had recovered and used its feet to propel itself off the wall of a nearby building, charging at the Silver Gospel, not even seeable to the naked eye. The two machines clashed in a hand-to-hand based battle, with each blow being countered by the enemy. As a result, James decided to lock their hands together before bringing out his mini gun and shooting the machine within an inch of its life. However, just as the ammunition was going to run out, Silver Gospel's wings drew energy above its head and fired an energy beam at the War Machine. Luckily, its shield had protected it from some of the damage and James begun a counter attack by using his flamethrowers to burn the opponent's hands. Then, Silver Gospel kicked him away. Again, the Silver Gospel fired a spray of energy bullets at the foe, but once again, the War Machine was capable of avoiding the attack, causing the machine to charge at James again, only to be stopped by the War Machine's punch to its face. Like before, they engaged in a fist fight, only for both to be launched backwards due to their attacks. As both recovered, the Silver Gospel was charging its energy cannon once again, making James do the same. Both beams were launched and connected, but exploded on impact due to the equal strength. They both enter the smoke created from the attack and fight, yet the Silver Gospel was the first to exit it, being launched out and being slightly damaged. Using the smoke as cover, James enabled the War Machine's invisibility field and fired rockets out of the smoke. While the Silver Gospel was occupied with them, the War Machine had exited the smoke and already caught up with it. Just as it was done taking out the missiles, the War Machine exited its stealth mode and slashed the opponent with its energy blade, cutting deep within the armor. Because of this, the Silver Gospel had started to enter Second Shift and increased the distance between them. Then, the machine begun to bombard War Machine once again, but like the previous attempts, it failed. However, the machine then got closer and managed to envelop the War Machine with its wings before attempting to compress the War Machine. James didn't stand around to act and used his energy blade to charge at the machine, which again, bombarded the War Machine. Despite this, the War Machine's shield was able to withstand the attack and used the EMP on the machine, causing it to deactivate and begin freefalling. During this, James used his withdrawn energy blade to fly down towards the falling machine and just as it hit the floor, James stabbed it in the head, destroying its CPU in the process. K.O! James then took the remains of the Silver Gospel to the Stark Industries building, waiting to show Tony the potentially new installment to his Iron Man collection. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Yeah, the patriotic War Machine pulled through! Wiz: Indeed. The CPU driven Silver Gospel could only accomplish so much against this foe, considering many of its attacks are based on dealing with multiple opponents as well as targets that are somewhat larger than the War Machine. Boomstick: While we're at it, let's add in its greater arsenal and being mach 3, whereas Silver Gospel is mach 2. Wiz: Let's not forget the pilots themselves. Considering the fact that James is much more offensive in terms of battle capabilities, along with having the knowledge to efficiently use his suit and counter the opponent, his human mind was able to catch a CPU program off guard. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out a computer program based in a different fictional universe isn't a great thing to have against something unknown from another. Wiz: And it hasn't really got many feats to go by. Sure, it took 6 Stratos units to take it down, but that's pretty much it. Meanwhile, the War Machine has actually survived many beatings over the years, always returning to the battlefield and mainly receiving minor damage during these fights. Boomstick: Of course, like we've already stated, once Silver Gospel was stripped of its shield, the machine is frail, not to mention a unit usually shuts down when the shield reaches 0%. Wiz: Even if this wasn't such scenario, the units have no known defenses from EMPs, and would become immobile. This would give James a decent window of time to finish it off before the CPU could reboot. Boomstick: The Silver Gospel just got shut down! Wiz: The winner is the War Machine.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles